Back In The Days:
by Seshy101
Summary: Matt's pov: How him and Mello first met, how they became close. A cute little story. Future yaoi, first couple chapters will be safe.


**..: Back in the days:..**

My second Matt and Mello story.Haha the first one is a bit more graphic than this one is going to be.

Just a little cute story of how Matt and Mello first started becoming friends; to the events that follow and how the become close.

Yes there will be a yaoi within this. Sorry but it's just me. I can't help it, I love yaoi.

So if you don't like yaoi you might not want to read later chapters of this story. For now you are safe

**Rated T**: Just in case because of Mello's mouth.

* * *

It was early winter when I arrived. Looking out the window, I noticed the snow falling softly to the ground piling on top of the other fluff on the floor, I knew that it was white but through my orange tinted goggles it looked almost yellowish but I was used to things being different colors than they really were. Considering I hardly ever took my goggles off my eyes. The snow almost seemed never ending, but for some reason it was soothing. It has been awhile since I actually felt calm; it almost made me smile. However, the image of my parents burned deep within my head, refused to let me smile.

My bright red hair fell in front of my goggles; it caused me to stare at my own hair for a few minutes. I could not keep my mind from wandering back to the incident, even my own hair could not help me as the thought crossed my mind; my own hair was the color of blood. I felt my lips curl downward into a deep frown, adverting my eyes away from my hair I glanced once more out the window seeing a building come into the distance.

The building seemed to be getting larger and larger as I came closer to it, lucky I was at least smart enough to know that it stayed the same size and only looked bigger. Lines of bushes were lined along the long driveway, it reminded me of one of those prep or private schools the rich and snotty kids go to. I made a quick face of disgust as the car pulled to a stop and the driver stepped out in front of the tall building. These kinds of places always annoyed me; I would probably be kicked out in less than a week. Considering I do not even know what they want from me.

As I stepped out of the car, I reached within my pocket feeling plastic at my fingertips, licking my lips to moisten them I brought the small device out of my pocket. The screen was small and everyone wondered how anyone could see clearly as you played. A green light shined on the side of the game as I switched the device on, watching the screen comes to life. Little creatures come and go on the screen before a large banner appears across the screen shining in a yellow light, "Pokemon" I clicked start and the game began. Now no one would be able to take me out of my own little world, this was the world that I was in control of, the one place where if something goes wrong you just shut the game off and retry.

* * *

When my eyes finally gazed up from my game I was in a small square office, it reminded me of those little cubicles that you see in the cop shows, the place they take the felonies in for questioning. It made me a bit nervous, such a small space but I glanced over at the man, that I presumed was in charge of this building and he did not seem like such a horrible person; his face was actually smiling. Not one of those fake ones, you see everyone else have; he did not even seem the type to judge anyone for what they did. I could tell all that by staring at him for a few minutes, I glanced down once more at my game before I saved it and placed the counsel within my pocket for later.

"Hello Matt, Welcome to Whammy's" The Man started smiling easily, glancing at me and than at my driver giving him permission to leave. The driver bowed his head obediently, turning on his heel he made his exit before I turned a faced the old man again. "Please Matt, Have a seat" He gestured his hand towards the chair, which was conveniently placed right in front of his bigger desk. The desk made the whole room look a lot smaller, but I suppose it made the man feel more important or powerful to sit behind such a big desk looking over kids. I decided to do as he said and sit in the chair, leaning back as far as I can go, so I could see his head; however, I remained silent.

"I am Mr. Watari, your guardian. I suppose you may call me, but I am also your principal" He began again, to start to go into more depth to why I was here before I interrupted him.

"So than this is some prep school where all the annoying rich kids go" I stated unenthusiastically, crossing my arms against my chest and raising my eyebrow just a bit underneath the goggles as a reflex.

"Is that what you think this is Matt?" The old man seemed to think this was funny, as his grin widened. He leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk and raising his head on top of his hands as if he was examining me. "And here someone told me that you were a genius matt" He mocked me, looking happy with himself as I scowled at him. Mr. Watari seemed to have ignored my look and continued anyways. "We have been studying you for quite some time Matt… Actually we were planning on making you come here anyways, but we are sorry about the events that occurred before you came here" I stayed silent again, not wanting to respond and bring up unwanted memories. Mr. Watari must have read my mind as he simply nodded and continued on with his lecture.

* * *

I found out that this place was an actual school for geniuses and I was here because they saw potential within me. It made my stomach turn as I thought about if I had come here before the accident; what would have happened then? Alternatively, would it have happened at all? My head began to spin with questions, but this always happened to me as I over thought the situation. I am only thirteen and yet here I stood alone and in a place for geniuses.

Taking a deep breathe I twisted the door knob in front of me, as to try and make the door not squeak I opened the door ever so gently. Unfortunately, the slower I moved the door the louder the squeak; giving up I opened it quickly and walked inside hoping to be the only one there. Another disappointment; a kid around the same age as me with shoulder length blonde hair sat at one of the desks reading a book. He did not seem to notice me as I examined him further. I would say if we both stood, I would be about an inch taller in height. However, he would definitely win in the thinner department and in hair. His bangs hung softly right above his eyes as he scanned the pages of the book, while the rest of his hair looked like it could be found on a Barbie doll in perfect condition and if I were to run my hand through it, it would feel like silk.

Suddenly the boy arose from where he was and his angel-like appearance disappeared as he sent a quick glare in my direction. "Staring is a bad habit" He snarled, slamming his book closed as he walked closer to me. "I couldn't concentrate with you staring so intently, the least you could do when you walk in a room is actually make an entrance. A simply 'Hello' would have done nicely" Already the boy seemed to be lecturing me.

A flashed him a small smile causing the boy to frown once he reached me; we were nose and nose. Except I was right when I said I would be about an inch taller, so he was staring up at me. Nevertheless, of course I did not think of it like that. "Hello, by the looks of it we are roommates?"

"Yeah we are" The blonde spat at me angrily, almost as if it was my fault. Like, I had chose to be his roommate. "The names Mello, you ever forget it and I will make your life at Whammy's miserable" He said it like he actually meant it, for all I know he did mean it. Nonetheless, I actually smiled. Not one of the fake ones I tend to do as to not make the person mad. An actual smile for something so silly, it made me feel dumb. But I actually think me and Mello might get a long.

"I'll be sure to remember that Mello. My name is Matt and I hope that we can at least attempt to get along and not make each other miserable" By the look on Mello's face, it was already too late for the second part but I said it anyways. I decided I should quickly change the subject before he actually hurts me, glancing towards the bed I ask politely. "Which bed is yours?"

The boy had already started walking back to his book when I asked the question, he turned and pointed to the one by the window. I looked at the bed and back at him, watching his back silently. Examining his clothes more clearly than I had done before; As to get a better feel of his personality, if I had not already. He wore a tight black shirt, maybe made of wool of some kind, and tight jean pants. It told me that he defiantly liked things clinging to his body and he liked to keep a clean look. Nothing in this room was a mess, as most children's rooms were, like mine in particular.

I placed my bag close to the bed and laid back on the sheets of the bed, as if I was already completely comfortable wherever I lay. I was closing my eyes when I heard Mello speak to me, "Do you always wear goggles? Even when you sleep?" He questioned curiously, opening one of my eyes I saw him staring at me, leaning back in the computer chair.

"Not when I sleep, no. But I do wear them most of the time" I answered simply, smiling a bit since he had taken interest in me. "Why?" I asked my most favorite question casually, as to make it seem innocent. Yet still the blonde gave me a look, making me wonder if he would answer me.

"No reason. I just like knowing things" Mello gave a huff before turning his attention back to the book, he must have saw me smirking to myself. Within that short answer, I could tell that he liked… no loved being on top and being number one.

Taking out my game counsel in my pocket, I turned flipped the on switch and began playing where I left off from before. My mind already consumed in its world again, as I am guessing so was Mello's in his world of studying.

* * *

The next day I arose from my bed stretching silently, glancing towards the bed next to me only to see it completely empty. It almost looked untouched as the sheets were already made and the pillows neatly back. As if, his friend did not sleep. "I'm over here stupid" I heard a sudden growl, but it didn't scare me as I turned my head to find the blonde at the computer desk again with another book open.

"A big test today?" I questioned picking myself off the bed only to wander over to him and hang onto his shoulders, as if we had already became best of friends. "Or do you always study?" It felt nice being able to talk to someone my own age, with out a care in the world. Something that would put my mind at ease for a while; I could act like a normal kid.

"Tch, I always study…" Mello snarled roughly throwing my arm off him with his own arm before mumbling to himself, "I have to be the best" His voice was a lot softer than it usually was, and he sounded like he was trying to burn it to his mind. I let my eyes wander towards the book he was reading, the first thing I noticed was all the math problem equations. Algebra II, I would have to say.

"Having problems in Algebra Mello?" I quirked, picking up the book so I could get a better look at the problems through my orange goggles that I had placed upon my eyes before walking over. In the corner of my eye I could see Mello fidget uncomfortably, guess he did not want to admit to his own problem. I decided to let him off the hook, placing the book down in front of Mello. "You know I am pretty good at Math, I could show you an easy way to solving these…" I started watching Mello's reactions. He turned opening his mouth to bark at me, but I beat him to it. "…So you can be the best"

I felt my lips curve into a smirk as Mello's mouth shut suddenly; giving a little grunt he fidgeted a bit more in, his seat not staring at me anymore and back at the book. He must've been debating on if he should have my help, his blue eyes looked confused and determined at the same time; I didn't realize I was staring so intently into them until he turned so suddenly, sending his blonde hair flying into my face. My eyes widened with the sudden grace of his hair upon my face, I was right again; when I said that his hair would feel like silk. Another scowl was placed on the blondes face as she bared his teeth just a bit, like a tiger ready to pounce and rip his foe apart; luckily, that didn't happen. "I'll accept the help, but you tell anyone..."

"And I'm dead. Got it," I laughed suddenly wrapping my arm back around the blonde's neck as I leaned over him feeling his sudden Goosebumps at the contact. The last few hours before class I spent my time with Mello; I didn't know anyone else here but that wasn't important. I think he may have actually taken a liking to me, as I took one to him.

* * *

**How was that for a beginning?**

**I'm going to try to make this one as descriptive as I can.**

**Please leave a review I'd love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
